Chaos Theory
by Princess Destiny
Summary: Mamoru thinks he loves Sailor Moon, but what if it's just a longing for what he can't have? To test this theory he decides to kiss his worst enemy...but it doesn't turn out as planned and now everything is in chaos!


**Title: **Chaos Theory**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
URL: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **PG 13+**  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #21: Response Fanfic. Mamoru thinks he loves Sailor Moon, but what if it's just a longing for what he can't have? To test this theory he decides to kiss his worst enemy...but it doesn't turn out as planned and now everything is in chaos!  
**Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy**  
Couple: **Usagi/Mamoru**  
Category: **SMTK**  
Chapters: **1/1**  
Status: **Completed**  
Year Completed: **2002  
**Size: **27 KB

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Another Oneshot I finished in 2002. I'm glad to see that everyone is enjoying my old Fanfics as much as my newer ones. :) I am working on a revised version of **'Spin The Bottle 1'**, which should make some of you happy. I'll post it up her as I work on the Chapters.

**Original Notes:** Wow, two Fanfics in one night! I'm on a roll again! I'm just so addicted to writing Fanfics now. :) Sorry for not writing more of **'Spin The Bottle 3'**, but it's going to be 30 KB of depressing Venus-death and angst-so you can't balme me for staying in my cheerful state of mind? Right? Okay, so I cheated :Snicker:: Having the list of Challenges is a big plus!

**Donations: **I feel bad asking for help to keep my Site **'Destiny's Gateway Archives'** going, but I'd hate to see it go down for the first time in the eleven years since it's been running. ::Sigh:: We need to raise a further $152 US to buy space for another two years. Donations can be made from Paypal. The link is in my Profile.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!  
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**CHAOS THEORY**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

Usagi was a few blocks from the arcade, when she was shocked to see Mamoru suddenly step out in front of her from an alley between the shops. Before she could say a thing, he grabbed her around the waist and strode back into the alley smoothly. No one had even seen a thing. 

Was this a kidnapping?!

"What? Let me _go_ you maniac!" The blonde girl shouted at him, struggling. She was being held tightly about the waist by that upper-class jerk Chiba Mamoru!

Mamoru let her go and grinned at her in amusement. Only Usagi would get angry after being carried forcefully into an alley by her worst enemy! She must have realized it was him pretty quick, because he had no doubt that she could use that amazing lung capacity to scream the city down if he was a stranger!

"Good morning, Odango." he said cheerfully. Today was the day! He would test his theory on his worst enemy. She was pretty, she was female and he just had to know if he really loved Sailor Moon! If he _did_, then he would feel nothing when kissing another girl. He frowned. Unfortunately, he didn't know that many girls.

Motoki would have murdered him if he tried this on his little sister, Rei would have taken the kiss the wrong way and he would probably have given shy Ami a heart attack.

So that left Usagi...who just happened to be his worst enemy.

"Good morning?" she shouted at him, waving a fist under his nose as he let her back onto her own two feet. She stepped back a pace and glared into his smug face. What the heck was he so cheerful about anyhow? He'd just abducted a girl! His worst enemy no less. What was wrong with this picture? "That's all you can say after hauling me into a alley? What are you, some pervert or something?"

Oh yeah, _that_ got a reaction! Okay, so he wasn't a pervert, but he was weirding her out!

Mamoru's eyebrows lowered ominously at her outburst. A pervert?! "Are you crazy, Odango? Of course I'm not a pervert!" he shouted back at her angrily.

"Then why did you just drag me into an alley?" she screeched back indigantly.

His expression lightened and he stared at her intently, lips curving in amusement. His worst enemy was about to be stunned senseless! "I dragged you in here-" he paused, stepping forward.

Usagi frowned up at him, head going back so that she could keep an eye on his face. Mamoru was acting strange. Really strange. And what was with that smile? She regarded him suspiciously. "Yes? Because?" she prompted impatiently.

"I want to kiss you." he murmured, eyes falling to her lips.

The Senshi of the Moon gaped. Just _gawked_ at him in stunned amazement, eyes going wide. "Huh?" she managed, wondering if her ears were working okay. Becauseause she could have sworn Mamoru just said he wanted to kiss her! "Excuse me, I've gone temporarily deaf. Can you repeat that?" she managed to get out.

"I want to _kiss_ you," Mamoru announced, grinning at her. "To support a theory." he added as an after-thought.

Oh yeah, there was that stunned mullet look again.

He'd emphasized his words this time, so there was no mistaking them. He stepped even closer to her until their chests were almost brushing. If she wouldn't let him kiss her, he'd have to take her off guard. He winced. And hope she didn't beat him senseless afterwards!

"You want to kiss?" she said disbelivingly, gaping again. Yep, she'd heard right! She just couldn't believe it. Mamoru wanted to kiss her...wait a second, what had he said along with the 'kiss' part? A theory? Huh? No...that couldn't be right.

The blonde girl stared up into his eyes, which were still dancing with amusement. He found this funny, did he? Would he find her _fist_ funny?

"So, let me get this straight-you want to kiss me to support a _theory_?" Usagi blurted out disbelievingly. Nope! No way was he getting his lips near hers! That creep would be eating sidewalk before she let his kisser anywhere near her face! "No way are you kissing me, jerk!" she bellowed at him.

Mamoru looked at her admiringly for a moment. "Wow, Odango. I had no idea you even knew what supporting a theory meant." he grinned in anticipation as her face went red with anger. So-she'd said no...which meant he had to go to step two.

Take her by surprise!

"Of _course_ I do you idiot!" She said in outrage. "I'm fifteen, not five years old."

"Then you'll know what comparative theology means?" he drawled, eyes mocking her openly.

Usagi blinked at him, then bit her lip uncertainly. Comparative theology? What the heck was that?! "Uh..." she began, scuffing one of her feet on the ground. "Of course I do." Liar, liar!

"Uh huh." The upperclassman said teasingly. He leant forward slightly so that she had to tilt her head up to look into his eyes. Their chests brushed and Mamoru felt anticipation go through him. Odango Atama had no _clue_ what he was talking about! So, she'd followed him with the theory part-she'd obviously heard of that, he had to give her credit. But when he said the exact same thing in larger words, her comprehension went out the window. Yes!

"Then you wouldn't mind helping me out with my comparative theology?" he murmured, staring deep into her bewildered eyes. She really was such a pretty thing. And her eyes were absolutely stunning. Filled with an innocence he could envy. He'd lost his long ago in the Orphanage. "Would you?" he finished, eyes drifting down to her lips. Soon it would be one down, one to go.

"Sure...I think." Usagi said, leaning back slightly so that they weren't touching. She could help with something else-anything but kissing! Anything to distract him from his earlier topic-'cause he was obviously mentally _Unbalanced_! Why the heck was he so close anyhow? She'd told him there was no way he was kissing her.

The slender girl licked her lips. He was so gorgeous when she saw him this close. Those deep blue eyes that seemed to see into your soul. Her head would fit perfectly under his chin... "Arrgggh! Get on with it! I have things to do!" She demanded imperiously.

Mamoru's brows hit his hairline. Correction-she was an _eager_, pretty little thing. Even if she had no clue what she was hurrying him on for. He smiled slowly. She also didn't have a clue what she's just ordered him to get on with. "Well, okay." he said slowly, shrugging.

He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders with gentle firmness and tugged her till she was pressed against his chest fully.

"What?" Usagi gasped out, her whole body filled with electricity from his touch. Her heart sped up and she didn't know what to do when one of his hands went beneath her chin and tilted her head back. His other hand snaked about her waist and she was pulled closer until she was pressed from knee to chest against his, his breath wafting warmly over her face. She met his eyes and saw amusement in their depths.

"What are we-?" she began, but was cut off when his lips descended swiftly and brushed against hers.

Mamoru touched his lips to her softly, testing her. She'd probably never been kissed before and the way she'd just stiffened in his arms confirmed that. "It's okay, Usagi." he murmured soothingly against her lips. Before she could respond in any way, he suddenly deepened the kiss.

She couldn't believe he was _kissing_ her! Her first thought was anger-because she'd told him he couldn't kiss her-then bewilderment because she was feeling so much and she'd never been kissed before. Mamoru suddenly deepened the kiss and her mind went out the window. She felt excitement speed through her and rest in the pit of her stomach. She'd never felt this way before! Was this how all kisses were? So wonderful...

Her hands rose and she slid them slowly up his chest to his neck. It felt a natural thing to do, so she looped her arms about his neck and pressed closer.

The dark-haired man was stunned at the feelings of excitement and attraction to that sped through him when he deepened the kiss passionately. And he was even more stunned that he was feeling it for Odango Atama! He felt her hands slid up his chest and he almost groaned at the sensation. He suddenly wanted her hands to run all over his chest-but she looped them tentatively around his neck and pressed close.

Oh, that was _much_ better!

Now he was pressed intimately against her entire front. He parted his lips and ran his tongue gently over her bottom lip. She gasped and her lips parted, allowing him access. For a moment, their tongues brushed over each other, then Mamoru remembered what he was doing and with who and pulled back.

Usagi gasped at him, her eyes glazed over. That had been the most amazing experience of her life! She stared up at him in a daze, still trying to compute the sensations. Then slowly, as they stared at each other with eyes locked, she remembered just who she'd been sharing these new sensations with!

"Oh my god," she breathed, yanking her arms from his neck. Her blue eyes widened in horror. "_Oh my god_!" The blonde shouted, trying to break away-but Mamoru's arms wouldn't let her go.

Mamoru watched as her languorous look of pleasure faded into shock and horror and he felt a pang. Kissing Usagi had brought up more questions than answers. In his search to find out if he really loved the girl he saved almost daily, he'd found someone else that he enjoyed kissing very much. Good lord, with his worst enemy!

"I don't believe it." he murmured, stunned amazement filtering into him. He'd just kissed his worst enemy almost senseless! And he'd enjoyed it. Usagi struggled to get free and his arms just refused to let go. But then he made himself release her and she fell back, anger flooding her eyes.

"How _dare_ you. How dare you do this to me!" The blonde demanded, reaching up to wipe her hand across her mouth.

That action infuriated Mamoru!

He'd just shared the most amazing kiss of his life with her and she wiped her mouth like it'd been something dirty? "I want to thank you for supporting my theory, Odango." he said harshly, fury darkening his eyes.

Mamoru stood and stared at her coldly for a long moment, then turned on his heel and stalked out of the alley. If he'd stayed a moment longer, he would have seen Usagi collapse onto the cold concrete, eyes devastated.

"It...was wonderful." she whispered, staring blankly at the ground. She wasn't even sure why he'd had such an effect on her. Just that it had been the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her. Usagi hadn't expected to feel so much and so she had lashed out and tried to hurt him by wiping at her mouth as if it had been a dirty thing. How could she ever face him again when she'd be longing to feel his lips against hers again?

Just then, a familiar beeping came from her bag and it took her a moment to realize it was her communicator.

She blinked rapidly and shook her head, trying to shake the horrible feeling of sadness that filled her. Usagi reached into her bag and felt around for her communicator. There was a battle and she was needed. She could think about Mamoru later-when no lives were at stake!

* * *

"_God_," Mamoru hissed in loathing. "Why did I kiss her?" he demanded of the sidewalk, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from people he passed. She was his worst enemy! Why would he think that he could ever find out if what he felt for Sailor Moon was real by kissing his worst enemy? Why had he enjoyed it? Why was he longing even now to feel Usagi pressed against him. To run his hands through her long silky hair... She must hate him now! 

He faltered and came to a stop. Maybe he shouldn't have left her there alone like that? She was vulnerable now...but she'd been so angry at him! His fists clenched. Go back to her or keep walking?

Abruptly Mamoru was filled with a familiar tug and he knew that Sailor Moon was in danger and needed him. His feeling of sadness faded away as he threw himself into an alley and transformed swiftly. The girl he loved was in danger...and it would be the perfect opportunity to test the rest of his theory...even if kissing another girl in the same hour would feel like a betrayal to his feelings for his worst enemy. Tuxedo Kamen growled, jumping up onto the roof of the nearest building and flying towards the pull Sailor Moon gave out.

What had he been _thinking_ of? She was Odango Atama! His worst enemy! He couldn't feel anything for her. He loved Sailor Moon! But...kissing Odango Atama had been heaven...

Tuxedo Kamen was torn. Go back to Usagi-or forward to Sailor Moon? And why was that even an option? _She_ needed him, but half of him wanted to be back with the girl he'd left behind.

Strangely, the pull of Sailor Moon was tugging him in the same direction that Usagi had been-and so he ran that way as if his life depended on it. He got there in time to see Sailor Moon fall beneath the feet of a monster a few shops down from where he'd left Usagi.

He quickly glanced into the alley as he passed, both relieved and disappointed when he saw it was empty. The Youma was gloating and holding razor-sharp blades above Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen was filled with rage and reached immediately for a rose, throwing it acutely.

It hit the ground between them and before the Youma could recover, Tuxedo Kamen had leapt in and swept sailor Moon into his arms and raced off with her down the street.

"Put me down, I have to finish it off!" Sailor Moon gasped at him, knowing that only her Moon Wand could take care of the Youma. Strangely, before running back to the battle, she looked around for _him_. Mamoru. If he should be hurt, she'd never forgive herself! But why did it matter what she thought of her worst enemy! Why did it matter?

"Go," Tuxedo Kamen said softly, complying with her request reluctantly. For it had suddenly hit him, as he saw her lying there helplessly under the mercy of that Youma-that he might be in love with Sailor Moon andhave feelings for his worst enemy. Oh god, what was happening to him? "Strike true." he whispered to her, backing off.

The blonde girl gave him a brave smile as she ran back to the Senshi and the Youma and leveled the crescent Moon Wand at it. "Moon Healing Escalation!" As the power consumed the monster, he turned back into a young man-who looked bewildered.

Mars and Jupiter lead him away, while Mercury scanned him for injuries-leaving Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen alone.

She turned to him shyly, obviously wondering why he was still hanging around. "Thank you for saving me again." she said, smiling happily. It lit up he eyes and as she stood there in the sunlight so proudly, she looked like an angel. Her smile faded slightly as she remembered her kiss with Mamoru-why did it feel like being with Tuxedo Kamen was betraying him somehow. And was she _nuts_? She owned nothing to that jerk! That jerk that had kissed her senseless.

Oh hell!

Tuxedo Kamen couldn't take it any longer. He had to know if he loved this girl-and _now_. "Forgive me?" he whispered. He was going mad not knowing! He had to know if what he felt for Sailor Moon was more than he had felt for his enemy.

"For what?" she said in bewilderment-a moment before she was grabbed firmly about the waist in a strikingly familiar manner and hauled unceremoniously into Tuxedo Kamen's arms. She gasped, and then her lips were crushed under his. She struggled for a moment, but then a strange feeling came over her and she melted into his arms. Excitement thrilled through her and her lips parted.

The moment his kiss had deepened though, she'd known exactly who she was kissing! Mamoru! It was _Mamoru_! She moaned helplessly and let his tongue slide past her lips.

For Tuxedo Kamen, it was like heaven. Her lips were like soft velvet and she tasted like honey and the night and flowers. Her scent filled his senses and overwhelmed him. And then he knew! He _knew_ just who he was kissing, even as his lips deepened the kiss automatically. It was Usagi! He was kissing Usagi and she was Sailor Moon!

And he was kissing her senseless for the second time-but this time with an audience! Back off! Quickly before they murdered him!

Oh god, it was her and he couldn't help it when her lips parted and his tongue slid over hers intimately. She was his now and he was free to have feelings for her. To kiss her this way. And she was kissing him just as passionately! Did she know it was him? Did she know, the same as he had, that she was kissing her worst enemy?

A moment later he was forcefully wrenched away from Sailor Moon. He felt the separation acutely and barely felt the pain as he was slammed up against the wall of a shop. Sailor Moon was staring back at him with wide eyes and parted lips that looked _very_ kissed. But her eyes...they looked at him with so many emotions. Pain, longing, love, hate, desire.

Yes, she knew it was Mamoru she'd just kissed. But like him...she had no idea what to think about it right now.

Sailor Moon was so confused and the look in his eyes was absolutely devastating. Pain, longing, love, hate, desire. She saw all of those in the depths of his eyes. She'd just found out the guy she loved was the guy she hated! And he knew. He knew she was Usagi. Oh, god! What would they do about this? She just couldn't think right now.

All they could do was stare at each other with all those emotions as the Senshi loomed over him threateningly.

Jupiter glared at him, holding him up against the wall easily and looking as if she'd like to cheerfully strangle him. "Just what do you think you were _doing_?" she shouted at him, eyes blazing.

"You've got three seconds to tell us what you were doing to Sailor Moon." Sailor Mars threatened, glowing redly with power.

Tuxedo Kamen recovered himself and pulled himself easily loose from Jupiter's grip. He smiled at them all. "I'd think that was rather obvious, girls. I was kissing Sailor Moon." he said mockingly. He threw one last look at Sailor Moon, then, he quickly saluted and leapt away before any of them could gasp.

"Creep! Touch her again and I'll kill you!" Jupiter yelled after him.

Sailor Moon watched him go with a lump in her throat. Tomorrow she would see him. Tomorrow like usual at the arcade. She smiled slightly, feeling her heart lighten. Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen! The man she loved was now within her reach. He was hers now. She new it as surely as she knew her own heart...

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen smiled in satisfaction, having gotten exactly what he wanted. He had gotten a kiss from the girl he loved-And he had found that she was the girl he hated. She had his heart now, he knew. He raced into an alley a few blocks down, de-transformed and headed towards home. "Tomorrow." he promised, entering his apartment complex. 

Tomorrow, he would see her as usual at the arcade. If Usagi denied her feelings for him then he would seduce her..but if not...then nothing in the entire universe would keep him from her. Nothing.

**The End**

* * *

Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. 

There is no Sequel!

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
